desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kleider machen Leute
"Kleider machen Leute" (Originaltitel: "Dress Big") ist die 63.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 17.10.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 08.04.2007 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Susan lernt endlich Ians Eltern kennen. Leider ist sie sich mal wieder selbst im Weg und setzt versehentlich beim Grillen Ians Mutter Dahlia in Brand. Während Gabrielle mit Edie shoppen ist, ereignet sich ein Rohrbruch in ihrem Haus, durch den alle ihre Kleider zu Schaden kommen. Unterdessen diskutiert Lynette mit Tom darüber, ob es sinnvoll ist, eine Uniform zu tragen, während Edie ihrem Liebesleben ein wenig Schwung verleihen will – mit Carlos, der sich in letzter Zeit viel um ihren Sohn Travis gekümmert hat. Dahlia erfährt, dass Susan geschieden ist und muss einsehen, dass sie und ihre Schwiegertochter in spe nicht wirklich viel gemeinsam haben. Während Gaby sich erneut mit Victor Lang trifft. Er versucht sie weiterhin davon zu überzeugen, mit ihm zusammen zu kommen, doch Gaby bleibt hart. Sie findet ihn arrogant und überheblich und möchte ihn auf Distanz halten. Sie schafft es jedoch nicht, sich dem Charme des reifen Mannes zu entziehen. Mike versucht weiterhin, sein Erinnerungsvermögen wieder zu finden. Seine Therapeutin ermutigt ihn, mit Susan zu sprechen und seine Gefühle für sie zu ergründen. Derweil erwischt Susan Ians Vater Graham, wie er Unterwäsche und einen Bademantel von ihr anprobiert. Dahlia versucht inzwischen ihren Sohn davon zu überzeugen, dass Susan nicht die richtige Frau für ihn ist. Sie möchte, dass sie einen Ehevertrag unterschreibt, was sowohl Ian, als auch Susan ablehnen. Dahlia sieht keine andere Wahl als ihren Sohn daraufhin zu enterben. Lynette versucht die gesamte Belegschaft dazu zu bringen, die von ihr ungeliebte orange Uniform abzuschaffen, stößt jedoch auf taube Ohren bei Tom. Also sieht sie sich gezwungen, ihm zu trotzen und nicht mehr für ihn zu arbeiten. Gaby schleicht sich in Victors Abwesenheit in dessen Haus und leiht sich einige Kleider ihrer Vorgängerin. Unterdessen spricht Mike mit Susan und erfährt, dass der Film, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, gar kein Film ist, sondern sein erstes Date mit Susan gewesen ist. Mit ihrer Hilfe kann er sich wieder an kleine Details aus seiner Beziehung zu ihr erinnern. Mit etwas Abstand sieht Ian den beiden besorgt zu. Gaby hat sich nun doch entschlossen, Victor auf eine Party zu begleiten und trägt dabei eines der Kleider, die sie hat mitgehen lassen. Prompt trifft sie auf Victors Ex-Frau Samantha, die mit allen Mitteln versucht, ihr Kleid wieder zu bekommen. Edie versucht ihr Glück mit Carlos, doch er macht ihr sofort klar, dass sie nicht die Frau ist, die er sucht. Er will eine Beziehung, die länger hält als Edies One-Night-Stands. Lynette spricht sich derweil bei ihren Freundinnen Susan und Gaby aus. Sie hat Angst, dass die gemeinsame Arbeit in der Pizzeria ihre Ehe mit Tom gefährdet. Sie beschließt, ihren Posten als Geschäftsführerin nieder zu legen und will ihre Entscheidung Tom auch gleich mitteilen. Sie findet ihn bewussltos am Boden wieder und ruft sofort den Notarzt. Unter Tränen bittet sie ihn, sie nicht zu verlassen. Wie sich später herausstellt, hat er einen Bandscheibenvorfall erlitten und muss dringend operiert werden. Dies wird ihn drei Monate lang außer Gefecht setzen. Ian hat sich die Sache mit dem Ehevertrag noch einmal überlegt und bittet Susan nun doch, ihn zu unterschreiben. Susan ist verwundert, dass er ihr nicht zu vertrauen scheint. Sie glaubt, dass er es nur möchte, weil er immer noch Angst hat, sie würde wieder mit Mike zusammen kommen. Sie erklärt sich einverstanden, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben. Mike hat beschlossen, seine Therapie abzubrechen. Er hat Angst, dass zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an ein Leben mit Susan wieder ans Licht kommen. Gaby erfährt die Umstände der Trennung von Victor und Samantha. Er nimmt die Schuld der Trennung auf sich, da er nie wirklich für sie da war. Dieses Geständnis berührt Gabrielle, so dass sie beschließt, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Während Susan sich mit Ian und dessen Eltern zusammensetzt, um den Ehevertrag zu unterschreiben, versucht sie Graham ein Geständnis zu entlocken. Dahlia glaubt, dass ihr Mann alles andere als treu gewesen ist, da sie immer wieder Frauenkleider bei ihm gefunden hat, die definitiv nicht ihr gehörten. Um sein Geheimnis weiter zu wahren, zerreißt Graham den Vertrag. Carlos entschuldigt sich bei Edie dafür, dass er sie als Partygirl ohne Perspektive bezeichnet hat. Sie entgegnet jedoch, dass sie sich ändern möchte. Sie zieht sich vor ihm aus und zeigt sich ihm so, wie sie ist, mit all ihren Fehlern und bittet ihn um eine Chance. Anschließend verbringen sie die Nacht miteinander. Abschließende wort von Mary Alice "Im Schrank einer jeden Hausfrau gibt es ein Kleidungsstück, das einem mehr über die Besitzerin erzählt, als sie selbst preisgeben würde. Das kann ein T-Shirt sein, das sie verabscheut, das sie aber ohne zu klagen trägt. Das können Dessous sein, von denen sie weiß, das sie nicht ihr gehören, über die sie aber nicht reden möchte. Oder ein Kleid, das sie einmal sehr mochte, dessen Anblick aber sie nicht mehr ertragen kann. Ja, man kann viel über eine Frau erfahren, allein durch das was sie anzieht und man kann sogar noch mehr über sie erfahren, durch das was sie auszieht, und für wen sie es auszieht." Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden